The present invention relates broadly to erectable structures for supporting a fabric or plastic sheet cover forming a shelter.
Although the present invention described herein could have as its principal utility an erectable structure for sheltering automobiles of various sizes, it should be understood that the structure is well adapted for providing a protective shelter for boats, tractors, gardening accessories and a temporary shelter for picnicking, outdoor cooking, sleeping and recreational activities of various types.
A number of erectable cover supporting shelter structures providing temporary shelter for automobiles and the like are known in the art as exemplified by those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,598,940; 2,798,501; 3,465,765; 4,150,682; 4,886,083 and 4,944,321. However, the component parts of these prior known structures in general comprise relatively large parts, such as transversely extending bow members, which are bulky and not readily portable. Further, side structural members of most known erectable cover supporting structures interfere with side access to the shelter interior, such as access to the centrally located doors and interior of automobiles and vans. The height and dimensions of the known structures cannot be easily varied to provide access to vehicles of various sizes, such as trucks, pick-up trucks, vans and recreational vehicles.